Data storage elements in integrated circuits are subject to disturbance or upset by cosmic rays or other energetic particles. Such particles and disturbances are a risk in all environments and particularly in harsh and high-reliability applications such as satellites and aircraft. It is therefore desirable to mitigate such upsets to preserve proper functionality.